El veinticinco de diciembre es una fecha muy especial
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Erwin comete una indiscreción, filtrando cierta información sobre el capitán a los reclutas, y ahora deberá lidiar con el problema.


**Este fic fue escrito para el juego del Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras y estuvo (¡está!) dedicado a Hessefan.**

**Se hicieron algunos arreglos, pero está casi como recién parido... como los hijos de los famosos.**

* * *

**El veinticinco de diciembre es una fecha muy especial**

* * *

Se le escapó. En un error similar a que tu mano se deslizara sobre ese enorme botón rojo que te habían ordenado vigilar para que NADIE lo apretara.

Fue pura e ingenua casualidad, pero aún así fue su culpa y la de nadie más.

Así que no había mucho que hacer más que resignarse.

Había sido una pregunta inocente. Pero tenía la misma seriedad que si un niño preguntaba a sus papás no por cómo se hacían los bebés, sino por el significado de la palabra "prepucio".

Para "él", era así de incómodo.

Quizás un gesto pequeño pero significativo de su parte, como lavarse el cuello antes de que se lo cortara, podría enmendar un poquito las cosas.

Aunque Erwin realmente prefería lavarse otras partes del cuerpo para Levi (detrás de las orejas, sería considerado milagro). Quizá si limpiaba bajo su cama por voluntad propia, lo conmovería al borde de las lágrimas.

Erwin realmente pensaba que Levi podría disfrutar más si conservaba lo que le quedaba de cuerpo que separar más partes de dicho cuerpo.

Pero Erwin también pensaba que, bajo esas circunstancias, Levi encontraría más que satisfactorio cortarle en pedacitos y alimentar a los titanes cual hombre en una plaza rodeado de palomas.

Erwin pensaba, mientras toda su vida se proyectaba en su cabeza.

—¿Entonces el cumpleaños del capitán es el 25 de diciembre?

Oh, ¿quién apretó el botón de acelerar? Su vida no duró ni treinta segundos. Apenas pudo ver por ahí a Coronel, su hermoso dogo que le acompañó durante su niñez solitaria.

—Eren… —dijo el comandante.

Su voz había perdido autoridad, como un profesor de kindergarten tratando de llamar al orden a un grupo de niños en una cabina de pelotas.

—Faltan pocos días —calculó Jean.

—Deberíamos hacer algo —sugirió Armin—. Estamos a tiempo.

—¡Un pastel, yo me encargo del pastel! —exclamó Sasha.

—Pues entonces yo me encargo de vigilar que no te lo comas —le advirtió Connie.

Erwin apretó el tabique de su nariz y se encontró deseando más que nunca que le creciera la otra mano para poder arrancarse los cabellos.

—¿Qué hay con los regalos?

—¡Buen punto, Mikasa! ¿Qué tal si cooperamos y le compramos algo? —propuso Eren.

Un tercer brazo tampoco estaría de más, pensó Erwin con unas ganas de arañarse la cara.

—No gracias, Eren.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

—Es que yo ya tengo planeado algo para regalarle al capitán…

—¡Pues dime cuánto te costó y te doy la mitad!

—No.

—¿Por qué? ¿No sería más barato?

—Eren —intervino Armin, mientras Erwin consideraba lo cómodo que podía ser acomodar su cabeza contra el borde del escritorio, estrellándola en el proceso—, siempre haces lo mismo.

—¿Cómo que lo mismo?

—Eren, siempre que hay un cumpleaños, lo olvidas, pese a que te avisamos con anticipación, y al final terminas pidiéndole a Mikasa o a mí compartir el regalo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tampoco vas a compartir conmigo, Armin?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Regalos? ¿Pastel? Erwin pensó que una superficie de madera era demasiado suave para su cabeza. Quizás el muro le recibiría con mayor generosidad.

—Oye, Eren, si quieres comparte conmigo, no quiero gastar tanto y no sé qué cosa le puede gustar al capitán —dijo Jean.

—No puedo creer que en momentos como este deba recurrir a mi enemigo natural…

Ni Mikasa o Armin hicieron intento de congraciarse con Eren. Así que este estiró su mano a Jean y ambos se dieron un apretón para sellar el compromiso.

—¡Entonces! —anunció Sasha—. ¿Vamos a organizar la fiesta? Porque un cumpleaños sin fiesta no es un cumpleaños.

—Sería divertido —admitió Armin, ligeramente entusiasmado—. Pero vamos a necesitar un espacio para celebrarlo, adornos, vajilla, comida y bebida. Además de los regalos.

Bebida. Quizá si ese veinticinco maldito, Erwin obligaba a Levi a pasar la celebración completamente ebrio, podría salir vivo de ese agujero grande que graciosamente le estaban cavando sus reclutas, cual niños haciéndole un favor a papá de cortar el césped cuando en realidad estaban matando toda la flora del jardín y a los inocentes animales que ahí vivían.

El problema era que Levi furioso y ebrio era tan peligroso como Levi furioso y sobrio. Aunque su dolorosa muerte se aplazaría un poco si lograba hacerle beber un tonel de cerveza sin que lo notara. Pero, probablemente, Levi notaría si en lugar de su café de la mañana había un chop espumoso esperándole sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Muchachos, alto —dijo Erwin levantándose—. Quiero pedirles algo.

Los reclutas le miraron con curiosidad y respeto.

—Señor, puedo compartir mi regalo con usted —informó Mikasa, un sonrojo de Electra en sus mejillas se expandió hasta sus orejas para la curiosidad de Eren.

—No te preocupes —suspiró Erwin.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! —exclamó Armin, pidiéndole a Connie que le pasara un papel y pluma—. Comandante, usted conoce muy bien al capitán. Nos dará una lista de lo que le gusta y lo que no, ¿cierto?

—No…

—¿Manzanas o fresas?

—Frambuesas. Miren…

—¿Vino o ron?

—Whisky. Lo que quiero…

—¿Azul o negro?

—Verde. Decir…

—¿Qué le podemos rega…

—¡Soldados!

Su voz tuvo el mismo efecto que un pie descalzo pisando una toma eléctrica. La orden inesperada fue obedecida en un parpadeo. Los reclutas se pararon un al lado del otro bien erguidos y con el rostro serio.

Erwin sintió ternura, mucha, por esos muchachos y sus buenas intenciones. Pero sabía que les estaba haciendo un favor al evitar que sus acciones bienintencionadas los dejaran en la puerta del Infierno con una carta dirigida a Satanás con una lista de sugerencias y pies de página detallando las torturas particulares que debían recibir. Todo firmado con el simple y solitario nombre de "Levi".

—Muchachos, lamento informarles que cometí una indiscreción en esta oficina —anunció Erwin, notando los gestos confundidos de sus reclutas—. No es su culpa, asumo la responsabilidad por las consecuencias. Pero prefiero que dichas consecuencias sean desilusiones que sus vidas, ¿entienden?

—No entendemos, señor —habló Armin a nombre de los presentes.

Erwin alzó la mano, como tratando de transmitir su idea en un simple gesto, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba de su otra mano para lograr dicho objetivo que se resumía en hacer un mohín que por sí solo transmitía la ida de "es cosa mía, no esperen entenderme, en el fondo es algo relacionado a la naturaleza de Levi, sus traumas de infancia, mis traumas de infancia, el delicado balance de nuestra relación y el hecho de que vivimos en una época con titanes que comen gente y entidades secretas que ocultan información". Ah, Erwin sí que deseó tener su brazo en ese momento.

—Muchachos —dijo en cambio—, es mejor que olviden la fecha que mencioné… y el hecho de que el 25 de diciembre es el cumpleaños de Lev-

—¿Entonces era el veinticinco?

Erwin se preguntó cuán suave sería el suelo si se tiraba desde la ventana. Esperaba que no mucho.

—Jefa Hange, ¿usted también quiere cooperar? —preguntó Sasha, haciéndose a un lado para que la científica se parara junto a ella mientras Erwin trataba desesperadamente de mantener su porte orgulloso y genial.

Se le ocurrió por un segundo que si abandonaba su actitud natural y se arrodillaba a suplicar, quizá los reclutas cederían sin pedir explicaciones.

—¡Pues claro! —anunció Hange a viva voz—. Ni se imaginan, cada año me he pasado tratando de averiguar cuándo es el cumpleaños de Levi. Tratando de leer entre líneas pequeños detalles, acciones, gestos… ¡Pero leer a Levi es como leer una piedra! —O preguntarle a un hombre al que le acaban de dar siete balazos y es llevado de emergencia al hospital, si es que, quién sabe, siente dolor. Pero quedémonos con la idea de Hange.

Zoe Hange. Su presencia de mal agüero le hizo entender a Erwin que llorar no iba a resolver nada. La buena y querida Zoe. Erwin estaba tan acostumbrado a los juegos de guerra con ella, que evadirla para soltarle información sobre Levi se había vuelto parte de la vida cotidiana. Y ahora que ella tenía esa pieza de información tan valiosa, no iba a renunciar a esta por nada del mundo.

Sobre todo cuando eso significaba que tenía cierto poder sobre Levi.

—¡Así que era esta época, comandante!

Y también sobre él.

—Zoe…

—Comandante, ¡qué bien supo ocultarlo!

—No es ocultar. Es información que solo Levi tiene derecho a comp-

Hange le ignoró soberanamente, alzando su energética voz, que reunió a los reclutas como pollitos alrededor de mamá gallina.

—¡Bien, niños, entonces empieza el Proyecto Cumpleaños!

Erwin pensó que si los reclutas compartían algún defecto en común, era la pequeña tendencia a la insurrección y la negligencia en lo cotidiano. Y francamente, en esos momentos deseaba que le dieran una cuchillada en la espalda por investigar información del culto a recibir una palmada en el hombro por revelar que Levi era más de algodón que de lana. De tragos cortos que de tragos largos. De cosas dulces que de saladas. De elementos de limpieza innovadores que de joyas, dinero o adornos inútiles. De…

—Eeeerwiiiin.

No fue solo esa forma perturbadora de decir su nombre sino también los dedos jalándole la oreja lo que le hizo abandonar su infierno personal para reparar en que estaba solo en su oficina muy real.

Bueno, solitario no precisamente. Más solo que antes, con los niños limpiándole los estantes y suelo, sí. Pero ese solitario que es sinónimo de seguridad, no.

—Oye, ¿estás en drogas o algo? —le preguntó Levi, empinándose para tener una mejor vista del rostro de Erwin.

—Ah, disculpa —respondió este—. Estaba pensando…

—¿Pensando? Entiendo —dijo Levi, dejando que Erwin tomara asiento en su silla mientras se acomodaba sobre el escritorio—. Pero debiste decirles que se retiraran. Sé que con Hange presente es casi como tratar de manejar una revolución, pero si alzas la voz te van a oír.

—¿Oír?

—No me gustó tener que entrar a ordenarles que dejaran de hacer bulla y te dejaran solo, pero me hicieron caso… —Levi se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada sarcástica—. Oh, no me digas…

—¿Decirte qué? —preguntó Erwin, un poco más recuperado del incidente, ordenando las piezas de información en su cabeza.

—¿Quieres ser el poli bueno y que yo sea el poli malo, eh? Está bien, te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. No me molesta ser el tío bastardo en estos casos…

Erwin estaba seguro de que a Levi no le molestaba en lo absoluto ser el tío bastardo en cualquier caso. Pero esa respuesta tan condescendiente, tan desprendida, disparó las señales de alerta en su cerebro.

Si algo era peor que un Levi molesto o un Levi irritado…

(Levi saltó del escritorio, alisó su pantalón y se preparó para marcharse. Pero Erwin lo detuvo sujetándole de la muñeca.)

Eso era un Levi feliz.

Que era similar a mirar un eclipse solar sin protección. Erwin definitivamente era del tipo que prefería quemarse las retinas a perderse un fenómeno que sucedía tan esporádicamente y por general debía involucrar un limpia-ventanas superútil o un nuevo desinfectante con olor a bosque sin los bichos, popó de animales y suciedad que estos lugares involucraban.

Pero el caso de la felicidad de Levi y los eclipses era que si no prestaba atención, podía arruinarlo. Una palabra de más o de menos, y no sería una conjunción entre el sol y la luna lo que vería sino a Melancolía acercándose a toda prisa contra la Tierra.

—Estás de buen humor —dijo Erwin, casi en un tono de advertencia.

Levi le dio una mirada perspicaz. Sus pequeñas y gentiles cejas fruncidas parecían sonreír y eso hizo que Erwin tuviera miedo.

—En dos días es mi cumpleaños —le informó Levi, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana con algunas motas de polvo—. ¿Vas a estar ocupado? —añadió junto a un comentario sobre lo cerdos que eran esos reclutas.

Esas palabras. Dolían tanto como un osito panda estornudando. La mano fantasma de Erwin sujetó su pecho. ¿Cómo un asesino con problemas para ser sutil podía ser tan adorable?

Erwin sabía que el problema no era Levi siendo adorable pese a su pasado. Era él y su excéntrico gusto.

—No. Tengo el día libre —contestó.

—Bien —asintió Levi casi de inmediato.

¿Y eso? ¿Era una sonrisa? ¿El intento de una sonrisa?

—Entonces… —Erwin sintió el poder de diez ataques cardiacos haciendo una fila desordenada en su ventrículo izquierdo—, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—No sé… ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Por un segundo, Erwin tuvo la intensión de ofrecerle su "Súper Especial Lista Perfecta para una Cita Exitosa con el Héroe de la Humanidad". Una que solo los incluyera a ellos: levantarse al alba y dejar que Levi se diera un largo baño. Luego dejar que Levi le dijera cómo bañarse y por cuánto tiempo. Tomar desayuno ligero. Montar a caballo. Pasar revista a las barracas de los reclutas para que Levi indicara lo mal aseados que estaban. Merendar en su oficina. Llevarlo a su habitación para que Levi le dijera lo desordenado que era y le obligara a asear un poco. Almorzar en algún cafetín del pueblo. Caminar por la plaza. Llevar a Levi al mercado y hacerle pasear por los puestos de artículos de limpieza. Quizá tomarse la libertad de comprarle un plumero o alguna novedad, algo no demasiado lujoso ni poco útil, lo suficiente para hacerle sonrojar. Entrenar un poco a los reclutas y que Levi los escarmentara por tener los músculos flojos. Permitirle a Levi darse un segundo baño, y esta vez con jabón comprado de su visita al pueblo. Permitirle ordenar el librero de su oficina. Y si quería mimarlo un poco hasta le dejaría poner sus manos sobre las botas de algunos reclutas. Y finalmente, esa noche, abusaría un poco de su posición para lograr una cena de primera (bajo los estándares de la vida militar) y cenarían tranquilos en su oficina. Y si les alcanzaba el cuerpo, Erwin quizá le mostraría a Levi esa habitación olvidada… Esa donde guardaban (amontonaban) cosas en desuso y que había mantenido oculta del conocimiento de su capitán por obvias razones.

Sí, esa sonaba como la cita perfecta. Y Erwin la había planeado desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo que nunca pensó que tendría una oportunidad para llevarla a cabo. Y la cereza del pastel acabaría con Levi, sus ojos entrecerrados y chispeando, su boca entreabierta y jadeando. Que agradecido le ofrecería…

—Está bien si no quieres, al final creo que es mejor no hacer nada…

—¿Qué?—exclamó Erwin, despertando de su ensueño tan rápido que no supo cuándo se paró y caminó hasta la puerta para detener a Levi.

El capitán dobló el cuello y le dio un vistazo. Parecía que Erwin había estado ausente por demasiado tiempo del mundo real.

—Perdona, es que me entretuve pensando en lo que haríamos por tu…

—¿Por diez minutos? —le increpó Levi en un tono indiferente.

—¿Fue tanto tiempo? —Erwin amonestó a su imaginación por ser tan específica.

—De todos modos, no es necesario nada especial, ¿entiendes?

—¿Por qué nada especial? —le preguntó Erwin—. Es tu cumpleaños…

—Los cumpleaños son deprimentes —bufó Levi—. Son un recordatorio de que lo lograste por trescientos sesenta y cinco días.

—Para otras personas, es celebrar la existencia de alguien valioso…

—¿Para qué quieres saber que la gente se interesa por ti? —Levi se cruzó de brazos y alzó el rostro—. La gente no debería ir por ahí celebrando la vida de alguien que tarde o temprano les va a fallar.

—Disculpa —le dijo Erwin—, pero no te sigo…

Levi se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, clavando su mirada en el pecho del comandante.

—No es nada… —chasqueó la lengua, Erwin sabía que lo hacía siempre que encontraba difícil expresar una idea—. Simplemente… ¿no crees que sea incómodo saber que la gente se preocupa por uno y que pueden morir? Crear… crear buenas memorias con gente que en cualquier momento desaparecerá de este mundo… No me gusta… Es agotador…

Erwin tuvo que admitir que se sintió un poco dolido.

—¿Y conmigo te lo permites porque no te importo?

Levi le miró iracundo.

—Tengo suficiente con lidiar contigo y tu-en-cualquier-momento-y-asquerosa-muerte.

Erwin tuvo que admitir que le dolió y al mismo tiempo la idea le hizo sentir un calor gentil en el pecho.

—Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo es que no quieres crear buenas memorias con las personas porque te sería más difícil asimilar sus muertes cuando estas sucedan…

—Solo pensar en la tuya… —Levi se llevó la mano al estómago—, me hace sentir enfermo.

Bueno, no todo el mundo lloraba para expresar pena. Erwin lo sabía muy bien porque él tampoco era alguien que tuviera los lacrimales especialmente entrenados para dicha labor.

—Pero si vas a dejar este mundo, al menos tendré algún recuerdo que valga la pena cuando esté solo. Me la debes.

Ah, ahí estaba el romántico Levi que conocía de años.

—Oye… —musitó Levi, un poco más recuperado, sus ojos brillando ladinos—. Escuché a los mocosos hablando de un pastel y regalos… Por si acaso, ¿tú no…?

—Se hace tarde —le interrumpió Erwin, sujetándolo de los hombros para girarlo en dirección al pasillo—. Te aviso más tarde sobre lo que he planeado, ¿te parece?

—Erwin…

—Tengo mucho que hacer ahora —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Supo, una vez que estuvo protegido en su oficina, que Levi seguía parado en el pasillo con cara de pocos amigos. Y que si no hacía nada, pronto ese mismo Levi estaría parado con cara de… alguien que ha exterminado a toda la Legión por una indiscreción de su comandante.

* * *

Era 24 de diciembre. Para ser exactos, era la una de la mañana del 24 de diciembre y Erwin finalmente había llegado a una conclusión. Se congratuló por no haber dicho nada a los muchachos aún. Aunque siempre pudo ir a la ciudad, obligarlos a suspender las compras y hacerles devolver los productos.

Pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera. Algo le dijo que, incluso si Levi decidiera matarlo en infinitas formas durante los siguientes días, el hecho de que la celebración fuera su culpa y no de los reclutas jugaría a su favor.

La táctica era muy simple y Erwin se dedicó a pulirla hasta que llegó la hora del desayuno, cuando ordenó que ciertos reclutas y una científica loca se dirigieran a su oficina. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para trabajar hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes —dijo una vez que quedaron en la paz de su oficina.

—Señor —se apuró a decir Armin—, ¿tiene que ver con su negativa a la celebración…?

—¡Vamos, comandante! —añadió Hange—. Si no quiere participar, está bien, pero no le haga esto a los niños, están muy emocionados…

Jean exclamó algo acerca de que la única emocionada, por el alcohol que compraron, era ella. Es más, la que decidió no comprar bebidas sin alcohol fue ella.

—No voy a oponerme —informó Erwin. Aquello pareció sorprender a Hange—. Pero quiero pedirles un favor…

—¿Favor? —dijo Eren.

—Verán —Erwin aclaró su garganta, como si la advertencia de Levi fueran dedos que le hicieran nudos en sus cuerdas vocales—. Por ciertos motivos que no voy a discutir aquí, a Levi no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños.

—¿Qué no le gusta? —se quejó Jean—. ¿Entonces para qué perdimos el tiempo?

Sasha comentó que con la comida nada era tiempo perdido.

—Puede que a él no le guste celebrar su cumpleaños —prosiguió Erwin—, pero a mí, por el contrario, me gustaría mucho que celebraran cierta tradición perdida en la historia de la humanidad. Esta empieza en la noche del 24 y se extiende hasta el 25.

Los reclutas se miraron entre ellos, confundidos y tratando de recordar sus clases de historia, sin mucho éxito (y tampoco sin complicaciones para una humanidad que solo tenía cien años de edad).

—Señor —dijo Historia con cierta timidez—, ¿cómo pasamos de celebrar el cumpleaños del capitán a celebrar una fiesta olvidada?

Erwin reparó en el rostro meditabundo de Armin. Supo reconocer ese gesto. Al menos alguien en ese grupo pensaba tan rápido como él.

—Creo que entiendo —dijo Armin, sus mejillas sonrojadas le dijeron a Erwin que quizás había entendido de más—. Comandante, nosotros no celebraremos precisamente esa festividad olvidada, ¿cierto?

—El capitán Levi —intervino Mikasa alzando la mano— puede reprobar que nosotros, los reclutas, celebremos su cumpleaños. Pero ¿haría lo mismo con una iniciativa del comandante que coincidiera con esa fecha?

Erwin se sintió satisfecho de contar con reclutas tan inteligentes.

Eren lanzó una exclamación y golpeó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

—¿Eso significa que podemos desvelarnos?

—Sí, eso también —le informó Erwin, decidiendo que lo que Eren no tenía de suspicacia lo compensaba con el hecho de poder transformarse en un titán de quince metros—. Pero lo que necesito ahora es que cada uno se informe un poco de esta festividad… Hange…

—No hay problema, comandante —contestó ella—. Tengo algo de información en mi laboratorio que puedo repartir entre los muchachos… No es mucha, pero creo que será suficiente para aparentar… ¿Quiere que le de algún libro también?

Erwin rechazó la oferta, diciendo que él tenía información sobre el tema y con eso sería suficiente.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Así que debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros, ¿entendido? —dijo, dando por terminada la reunión.

Los reclutas hicieron el saludo de la Legión y se retiraron de la oficina con la seguridad tallada en sus rostros.

* * *

Cuando Erwin vio la habitación para la celebración, pensó que quizás hubiera sido útil vaciar la información que tenían, hacer un cuadro de doble entrada y decidir por los detalles y símbolos más simpáticos, para descartar los más irreverentes y poco útiles.

Porque, francamente, no tenía idea de por qué había una larga mesa a la mitad de la habitación, un pesebre a modo de trono pegado a una pared, elevado medio metro sobre el suelo, y un burro en una esquina.

El helecho, junto al pesebre-trono, estaba en una maceta con el logo de la Estacionaria. Cómo se habían metido hasta allí y sacado la planta, era un misterio que no quería resolver. Tampoco entendía por qué colgaban papas ensartadas en hilos de las hojas, el peso terminaría por maltratar a la pobre planta. ¿Y por qué había calabazas adornando el suelo, como misteriosos dólmenes?

—Erwin —le saludó Hange, entrando junto a Sasha. Ambas sostenían un platón donde descansaba…

—¿Eso es un conejo asado? —preguntó.

—Relleno de huevos duros —informó Hange.

—Y con cáscaras de huevo pintadas como adorno —añadió Sasha.

Luego de colocar el platillo sobre la mesa, Hange reparó en el tubo de metal que Erwin llevaba en la mano. Era largo, gris y sostenido por una base de tres patas.

—¿Qué podría ser esto? —preguntó, inclinándose sobre el tubo.

—Es parte de la tradición —contestó Erwin, y añadió, luego de que el burro intentara comerse una calabaza—, creo.

—Vaya —dijo Hange ajustándose las gafas—, honestamente, no pensé que la información de libro en libro variara tanto.

—¿Quieres decir que todo esto es resultado de lo que hemos interpretado de la información que teníamos? —Erwin reparó de pronto en las prendas que vestían Hange y Sasha—. ¿De dónde sacaron esas ropas rojas?

—Es una tradición interesante —contestó Hange, mientras la recluta salía de la habitación en busca de más comida—. Al parecer, en la antigüedad la gente se vestía de rojo y se colocaba bufandas blancas en el cuello a la hora de entregar los regalos. No te preocupes, mandé hacer uno para ti también.

—Entiendo… pero —Erwin dejó la barra de acero junto al helecho y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una lista—, ¿crees que podrías hacer un horario? No sé a qué hora podré leer mi lista de "Desahogo de quejas".

—¿Uh, de qué va esa lista? —preguntó Hange con curiosidad.

—De acuerdo al libro que leí —y Erwin decidió omitir que más que un libro parecía una revista de variedades—, en esta fecha se coloca la barra de Festivus y alrededor de ella cada uno lee una lista de los defectos y cosas que más le moleste de los demás… Honestamente, pensé que ya que es una tradición perdida hace años, la información recabada sería más o menos similar.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo —contestó Hange—, pero que me salgas con esa práctica inusitada, admito que lo del burro ya no me parece tan descabellado.

Ambos voltearon a mirar a la bestia, que ahora masticaba una hoja del helecho.

—Bueno —suspiró Erwin—, supongamos que las cosas no pueden ponerse más raras, ¿cómo hacemos para que el burro no se coma los adornos hasta que llegue Levi?

La puerta se abrió por completo, con Mikasa sosteniéndola, mientras Eren entraba peleando con alguien. Ese alguien no era precisamente Jean y le respondía a Eren con, bueno, el idioma que hablara un pavo con un gorrito rojo en la cabeza.

* * *

Dicen que la sonrisa de los niños no tiene precio. Y, técnicamente, los reclutas aún eran niños. Pero el precio, Erwin ya lo estaba calculando porque estaba seguro de que ese burro no había salido de sus establos, que cazar conejos estaba prohibido por las leyes de conservación de especies y ponerle ese gorro al pavo había costado muchas horas hombre.

Así que la sonrisa de los niños sí que tenía precio. Esperaba que en la mayoría de los casos, estuviera sujeta a devolución.

Y Erwin no se sentía cómodo vestido de rojo, con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Sinceramente, prefería la barba falsa que Mikasa llevaba puesta no-sabía-y-no-quería-saber-por-qué. Pero hacía que esa ropa de mal gusto se convirtiera en disfraz, lo que era más aceptable a que el comandante anduviera en esos trapos tentando a la moda.

El pavo gritó cuando el burro se le acercó. Eren empezó a amenazarles. Jean tropezó con una calabaza pero Sasha logró salvar el pan que llevaba en una canasta. Erwin rechazó cortésmente la almohada que se supone debían colocarse todos bajo la camisa roja.

Cuando Erwin dio una mirada descuidada a la habitación, de pronto se dio cuenta de que eso había dejado de ser una celebración para convertirse en…

— ¡El capitán viene! —exclamó Historia, agitada, recostándose en el marco de la puerta y con una botella en mano.

Armin ordenó que apagaran las velas y que alguien por favor controlara a ese burro. Eren abrazó al pavo y Connie le dio una papa a la bestia de carga.

—El vino, el vino. —Historia corrió a la mesa y dejó la botella en ella.

Erwin no tenía idea de dónde había sacado tal lujo y empezaba a preocuparse ante la idea de que niños tan pequeños consiguieran bebidas prohibidas de forma tan sencilla.

La última flama se extinguió y en la oscuridad de esa habitación, Erwin Smith escuchó susurros sobre lo que sucedería. Algo relacionado con sentar a Levi en el pesebre y ofrecerle vino y pan como ofrendas para luego partir el conejo y que Armin diera su discurso sobre la importancia de recibir cosas en esas fechas.

Para cuando todos se apretujaron en silencio en la oscuridad, Erwin decidió tomar una posición táctica.

Junto a la ventana.

Al menos estaban en el primer piso.

* * *

Levi tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero estaba decidido a darles el beneficio de la duda porque técnicamente no era 25 de diciembre. Aún así, lamentó no estar con el equipo tridimensional ni con sus cuchillas mientras caminaba por el pasillo donde vio desaparecer a Historia con material de dudosa procedencia.

Bueno, aún tenía la lámpara en la mano. Las lámparas eran útiles. Servían para iluminarte, para sentirte menos inseguro en un lugar desconocido. Para tener una mejor visión donde te encontrabas parado. En casos extremos, podías provocar un incendio con ellas y también estrellarlas contra la cara del idiota de turno.

Al doblar la esquina, se encontró con un pasillo sin salida especialmente oscuro y con una sola puerta a la mitad que estaba abierta.

Se detuvo y por unos segundos consideró dar media vuelta y meterse en sus propios asuntos. Pero el presentimiento persistía. Esa duda y el hecho de que Erwin y los reclutas habían estado desaparecidos casi toda la mañana sin que alguien pudiera darle razón de sus paraderos. Y siempre podía encontrar algo inflamable en la habitación si es que lo que veía ahí no le gustaba.

Se tomó tiempo para llegar a una resolución. Y una vez tomada esta, caminó a paso seguro. Se detuvo junto a la puerta y escuchó. Para alguien descuidado, el lugar estaba vacío. Pero Levi podía identificar las respiraciones de varias personas al interior.

¿Y un rebuzno?

Confundido y algo molesto, Levi dio un paso al interior de la habitación. Su lámpara no era suficientemente luminosa pero pudo distinguir un grupo de siluetas familiares en un rincón.

Más lámparas se encendieron y durante el tiempo que Levi le tomó reconocer a los reclutas y Hange vestidos de rojo y con bufandas blancas en los cuellos, y evadir al pavo que le saltó a la cara, ignoró por completo el grito animoso de "FELICES FIESTAS, CAPITÁN".

Y ese pavo parecía tener alguna rencilla con él, como si lo culpara por alguna desgracia relacionada a tener un gorro en la cabeza. Luego de liberarse del ave con una patada no muy fuerte pero que lo estrelló contra unas calabazas, Levi volvió a enfocarse en lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar.

Vio a los reclutas y Hange con los brazos extendidos, inmóviles, como si algo los hubiera detenido en el tiempo.

—¿Qué mierda pasa acá? —preguntó finalmente, acercándose a la mesa y dejando la lámpara sobre ella—. ¿Por qué hay un conejo asado rodeado de huevos pintados en un plato?

—¡No estamos celebrando su cumpleaños, capitán! —gritó Eren, ahogando un adolorido quejido cuando Mikasa le dio un codazo.

—Oh. —Levi frunció el seño y los reclutas se encogieron unos contra otros—. ¿En serio?

—¡N-no es por tu cumpleaños! —dijo Hange—. ¡Definitivamente no lo es! —añadió girando a su derecha, esperando recibir ayuda de… alguien que parecía no estar donde debía estar.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó Levi cuando Hange se inclinó por la ventana.

—S-solo a los renos que vienen a comer galletas en esta fecha… —respondió ella.

El cuerpo de Levi dejó de estar en guardia y eso permitió que los reclutas pudieran separarse un poco, no demasiado.

—¿Esta fecha? —preguntó Levi—. ¿Qué fecha es esta, me podrían decir?

—¡El Viernes Negro!

—¡Christmas Party!

—¡Love Hotel Fruit Cake!

—¡Día del Consumista!

—Ramadán…

—Santa Claus De Muvi… Supongo que es una lengua muerta pero ¿sagrada?

—Lo que sea que ellos digan.

—¡Jean, por favor!

El cuerpo de Levi se tensó de nuevo. Por instinto, Mikasa se colocó frente a Eren y Armin. Jean y Connie hicieron lo mismo para proteger a Historia. Sasha decidió ocultarse tras una papa mordida.

—No sabía que se celebraban tantas cosas en un mismo día —dijo en tono amenazador.

—E-es que son di-distintas tradiciones —balbuceó Armin— que n-nos enseñaron nuestras familias…

—¿En serio? —Levi se cruzó de brazos, mirando el conejo con mucha curiosidad.

—¡Está relleno de huevos duros, señor! —explicó Sasha, como si eso fuera a arreglar las cosas.

Salvo por ella, nadie en la habitación —ni Erwin en su oficina deshaciéndose de las prendas rojas— pensaba que un conejo asado relleno de huevos duros tuviera algo de sagrado o que los guiara a una epifanía.

—Bueno, ¿tienen una explicación para esto que no tenga que ver con sus cuellos en mis manos?

—Oye, es en serio… —insistió Hange, pero las gotas de sudor deslizándose por su cara no le ayudaban en eso de la verosimilitud—, solo queríamos celebrar esta fecha sagrada…

—¿Y por qué sería sagrada? —preguntó Levi.

Armin fue empujado al frente, no supo por quién —pero juró por sus abuelos y padres muertos que algún día lo averiguaría—, y aterrado volteó buscando ayuda, pero nadie se dignó a darle una mirada de compañerismo.

—¿Entonces, Armin? —dijo Levi, esperando una explicación.

El muchacho se aclaró la garganta, recordando el pequeño discurso que había ensayado para cuando llegaran a la parte de hablar de la importancia de esa época.

Mientras hacía su investigación con Mikasa —quien insistía que su madre le había contado que la festividad era para enamorados y se comía torta de frutas—, Armin se había escandalizado por el contenido de aquella celebración. Pero la información le había servido para reflexionar en lo distinto que era el mundo en aquellas épocas.

—E-esta época, señor —comenzó, secándose las manos en el pantalón—, e-es importante porque… —Y entonces sucedió: el discurso fluyó natural como un caudal o comida descompuesta en tu estómago—. Porque nos enseña lo importante que es compartir, señor. En estas épocas aprendemos que es importante dar regalos a las personas que más queremos como una forma de confirmarles que nos importan… Al parecer porque la gente está ocupada el resto del año en otras cosas como para pensar en la gente especial que los rodea, por tanto un regalo, sobre todo caro o de moda, es la mejor forma de decir "oye, eres especial, mira lo que te he dado". Si lo acompañas con una tarjeta original y en un papel de regalo exuberante, habrás logrado el objetivo de esta tradición.

—¿Y el objetivo es…?

—No ser olvidado por la sociedad por un año más —contestó Armin—. Verá —se explayó, olvidando que sus cabezas estaban en juego—, al parecer, en la antigüedad podías medir la importancia de uno en relación a cuántos regalos recibías: a más regalos, a más caros, más importante eras. Del mismo modo, medías tu importancia en la sociedad, por la cantidad de personas a las que tenías que regalar: a más larga era tu lista, más seguro estabas de que tu posición social era la adecuada.

—Así que si no regalabas nada ni recibías nada…

—Eras una persona anti-estas-fechas-especiales, señor. Un paria de la sociedad que no gozaba del reconocimiento de sus pares y probablemente vivía segregado de la sociedad.

—Vaya tradición… —bufó Levi.

—Aunque agresiva —prosiguió Armin—, resulta significativa, ¿no cree? Me refiero a que es cierto que si uno no deja una huella fuerte en el otro, lo más fácil es que desaparezca de la memoria social rápidamente…

—¡Para, para! —gritó Sasha—. ¡Esa es la tradición más horrible que escuché en mi vida!

—Oh —musitó Levi, y por un momento los reclutas sintieron que la estaba pasando bien—, ¿entonces la tradición de Armin no es la misma que la tuya, Sasha?

La joven asintió, dando un paso adelante pero manteniendo su distancia de Armin y de sus ideas.

—Sí, señor. Yo tengo una historia que ejemplifica la importancia de estas fechas.

Levi frunció el seño y miró una de las sillas junto a la mesa. Los presentes sospechaban que si lograban que se sentara, tendrían para rato en esa habitación infernal.

Levi tomó asiento.

—No la hagas muy larga.

Sasha asintió, juntó las manos y las alzó a la altura de su mentón.

—En una época muy antigua, les enseñaban a los niños que si se portaban bien por un año entero serían recompensados con un maravilloso regalo la noche del 24 de diciembre. Por eso cientos de niños trataban de ser buenos y bondadosos durante el año. Y finalmente, cuando la fecha llegaba, los niños buenos recibían su regalo.

—¿Y eso era?

—Un jugoso conejo relleno de huevos duros —anunció Sasha salivando y mirando el platillo en la mesa, que solo ella encontraba apetitoso—. Por cierto, el conejo asado era entregado por una raza de siervos con narices rojas. Y los niños malos eran asaltados en su sueño ese mismo día por un hombre anciano que entraba por las chimeneas llevando un costal donde los colocaba para dejarlos en casas diferentes, generalmente regidas por padres malvados.

—¡Eso no es mejor que lo que dijo Armin! —se quejó Historia—. Se-señor —añadió mirando a Levi—, yo tengo otra idea de la tradición…

El capitán asintió, señalando hacia la botella de vino.

—¿Se puede tomar un poco de eso?

Connie corrió, tomó la botella, casi la abre con los dientes pero se detuvo a tiempo, usó su navaja y ya abierta la escanció en el vaso más cercano. Mikasa le alcanzó a Levi una cesta de pan.

—Al parecer debe beber y comer esto al mismo tiempo —dijo, añadiendo rápidamente—: es cosa de la tradición de Eren y Jean.

—Bien, bien. Por turnos —informó Levi, dando un sorbo a su vino y mirando el pan. Luego le ordenó a Historia proseguir.

La diminuta muchacha hizo una venia, como saludando a un público inexistente, y empezó:

—Se cuenta que hace cientos de años en este bello planeta, vivía una hermosa niña que había sido expulsada de su casa por no satisfacer los estándares de su familia. Pero esta triste y delicada niña, a pesar del rechazo, creció con un corazón hermoso y caritativo. Su único deseo era que la gente a su alrededor fuera feliz, ya que ella nunca lo había sido.

»Como era muy pequeña cuando fue rechazada, fue a vivir a un orfanato junto a otros sesenta y seis niños. Todos ellos trabajaban en un campo de maíz hasta entrada la noche, recibían poca comida y sus cuidadores eran… muy exigentes.

»A pocos días del 24 de diciembre, un hombre adinerado decidió hacer una donación de regalos para los niños de ese orfanato. Sin embargo, los cuidadores decidieron venderlos, así que no los repartieron y en cambio los guardaron en el granero.

»La curiosidad inocente de los niños los llevó a intentar atisbar los juguetes, ni siquiera los usarían. Pero en el intento, los juguetes cayeron del lugar donde estaban guardados y se malograron. Molestos, los cuidadores castigaron a los niños, dejándolos sin comer, y la tarde del 24, los cuidadores decidieron ir a la ciudad a beber, dejando las despensas cerradas y solo algo de agua a los pequeños.

»La inocente heroína de la historia, al ver el sufrimiento de sus compañeros, se escabulló al basurero y se pasó toda la noche reparando los juguetes mientras los niños se resguardaban en casa por el frío que había caído. Una vez reparados, los colocó en una bolsa. Pero cuando tocó a la puerta, nadie abrió. Los niños estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos. Preocupada por no poder entregar los regalos antes del 25 de diciembre, la heroína trepó por el techo e intentó meter la bolsa por la chimenea. Sin embargo, una superficie gruesa de hielo se había formado alrededor de la boca de la chimenea, haciendo que el costal se atorara. Muy triste porque los niños no recibirían un regalo para animar sus patéticas vidas, la heroína lloró y lloró. Lloró tanto que sus cálidas lágrimas derritieron la nieve y el saco cayó al interior de la casa, en donde los niños lo recibieron y fueron felices…

Historia tomó aire por varios segundos y se limpió una lágrima invisible.

—¿Eso se supone que es una tradición? —se quejó Levi.

Connie se acercó a servirle un poco más de vino mientras le regalaba una mirada de reprobación a Historia.

—Ella no le dijo toda la leyenda, señor —anunció.

—¿En serio?

—¡Pero rescaté lo más importante! —exclamó la muchacha.

Levi le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara y le ordenó a Connie continuar.

El muchacho asintió, muy decidido, anunciando que Historia había omitido la mejor parte.

—Verán —dijo, y de pronto el ambiente se tornó oscuro—, la historia no termina ahí. Porque al día siguiente, cuando los cuidadores regresaron, vieron a la distancia una silueta pequeña sentada en el techo. Cuando llegaron a la casa y miraron bien, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba del cadáver de la niña bondadosa. Ella había muerto de frío en su intento por cumplir ese pequeño deseo para los niños.

—¡Connie, eso es horrible, no sigas! —le reclamó Historia. Pero este no le hizo caso.

—Y ahí no termina la cosa. Ya que la noche anterior la temperatura había descendido, los niños habían encendido la chimenea. Así que el costal de los regalos cayó encima del fuego. Se quemó lentamente mientras los niños dormían. Dicen que el humo los mató antes que las llamas. Lo más extraño, sin embargo, fue que por fuera la casa lucía normal. No fue sino hasta que los cuidadores abrieron la puerta que se encontraron con un interior deshecho. Negro como la boca de un demonio. Un año después, esa misma fecha, los cuidadores fueron despertados por una sensación de calor extraño, murmullos en la sala y el sonido de alguien golpeando el techo. Días después encontraron sus cuerpos al interior de la casa, cientos de huellas de pequeñas manitos tintas en sangre por las paredes… y un costal de tela medio quemado en la chimenea… A raíz de este evento es que los padres les dicen a los niños que la víspera del 25 de diciembre deben tener el hogar con un fuego vivo, pues sino la niña que murió congelada y su séquito entrará en busca de sus almas.

Historia comenzó a sollozar y Sasha decidió ahogar esos soniditos molestos en su pecho, lo cual agradecieron los demás.

—Quiere decir que esta historia empezó como una trillada trama de niñas mártires y derivó a una de terror —dijo Levi, dándole una mordida a uno de los panes—. Aún así no me suena a tradición.

—Con todo respeto —intervino Mikasa—, lo que tenemos aquí son simples historias para contar en una noche de acampada, señor.

Levi le dio la razón mientras se servía otro vaso de vino y comentaba que él era más de whisky.

—Si me permite, le contaré la tradición con más sentido.

—¿En serio? —Levi alzó una ceja, curioso—. Adelante —ordenó.

Mikasa se paró ante la mesa con los brazos tiesos.

—Esta es una historia transmitida de generación en generación en mi familia —anunció—. Se dice que en el país de donde proviene mi grupo, esta víspera era en honor al amor y la reproducción. Como tradición se regalaba un pastel frutas, símbolo de la fertilidad y la abundancia, a las familias con hijos. Era una tradición tan extendida que se dice que cada familia tenía su propia receta. Sin embargo, esta fecha no era solo en honor a la familia, sino básicamente a las parejas. El gobierno de aquel país promovía ofertas 2x1 para que los enamorados pudieran pasar una noche con su persona amada en tradicionales templos llamados Love Hotel. Dice la tradición que si la pareja recibía el 25 de diciembre sujetándose las manos, su amor sería para siempre. El fin.

—Pues a mí me suena a una excusa para colgarte de alguien —dijo Levi. El burro rebuznó y el capitán clavó sus ojos en la bestia—. Por cierto, ¿por qué hay un burro aquí?

Jean y Eren intercambiaron miradas… bastante emocionadas, a decir verdad.

—¡Señor, esta ES la tradición! —exclamó Eren, levantando los puños.

—Las otras quedan cortas, es cierto —admitió Jean.

Y el resto estaba seguro de que sería lo contrario.

—¿Están esperando una invitación? —les dijo Levi.

Los muchachos cuchichearon un minuto, como poniéndose de acuerdo en ciertos aspectos.

—Esta es la mejor historia del mundo —anunció Eren.

—Por el gesto de tus compañeros, no parece —repuso Levi.

—Es que esta historia no es aburrida para nada —insistió Eren—. Verá, hace miles de años, en una ciudad de cuyo nombre no me quiero acordar, vivía un tío genial. Tenía súper poderes. Que desarrolló desde temprana edad. Podía caminar por el agua, hacer que a los inválidos les crecieran las extremidades, de todo. Dicen que tuvo un maestro que lo entrenó desde niño y que su verdadero padre era un dios. Pero este tío súper poderoso lo único que quería era vivir una vida tranquila. Hasta que mataron a su maestro, algo sobre que le cortaron su cabeza y la pusieron en una bandeja de plata. Bien gráfico, ¿no? Y, claro, esto despertó la ira de este sujeto que juró venganza contra los que le hicieron eso a su maestro. De modo que comenzó a andar por otras ciudades, anunciando su venganza, reuniendo poco a poco a una gran cantidad de seguidores. Sin embargo, los malos de la historia lograron hacer que uno de sus amigos más cercanos lo traicionara. Entonces, usaron contra este tío la única cosa contra la que era débil, algo llamado riptonita o similar. Esta piedra tenía la capacidad de debilitarlo. Y en ese estado lo clavaron a una cruz, con clavos enormes que atravesaron sus manos y pies, sin anestesia, la sangre salpicando a borbotones mientras le ponían una corona de acero puntiagudo que le atravesó el cráneo hasta que se le podían ver los sesos, alucinante, ¿cierto? Ah, y encima con una lanza de ritonida le hicieron heridas en el estómago.

—¿La narración de una tortura es una tradición, cómo? —le interrumpió Levi.

—Oh, espere, falta la mejor parte. Pero esa le toca a Jean, como quedamos.

Eren dio un paso atrás y dejó que su compañero tomara su lugar.

—Bien —dijo Jean—. El tío este fue dado por muerto. Es más, estaba bien muerto cuando lo descolgaron de la cruz. Todo ensangrentado y con las vísceras colgándole. Y durante tres días, la gente lloró su muerte. Muchos le dieron la espalda porque demostró que no era tan poderoso como aparentaba. Sin embargo, al tercer día, el tío se levantó de la tumba, así, todo muerto… pero vivo, ¿me siguen? Y guió a un ejército de muertos vivientes para tomar venganza contra la cruel humanidad, llevando a cabo el Ragnarok, en el que toda la gente mala fue erradicada de la Tierra. Y —Jean hizo hincapié en esa palabra para evitar que le interrumpieran—, en honor al gran tío vengador, es que se celebra esta fecha, que se dice es cuando logró finalmente manejar el arte de su maestro.

—¡Una de las tradiciones clásicas en honor a que resucitara zombi! —prosiguió Eren, mirando el pan que Levi mordisqueaba—está simbolizada en que los seguidores se vuelven zombis y comen metafóricamente del pan, que es su cuerpo, y el vino, que es su sangre…

—¿Me estás diciendo ahora mismo estoy cometiendo canibalismo poético, Eren?

Al muchacho de pronto le pareció que esa historia no era tan genial como pensaba.

—¡Y bien! —Hange dio un salto, empujando a Jean y Eren en el proceso—. ¿Cuál es la historia ganadora?

—¿Qué ganadora, cuatro ojos apestosa? —le retó Levi, levantándose, provocando que el grupo se arrinconara aterrado—: Déjenme contarles una historia también, ¿les parece?

Nadie se atrevió siquiera a suspirar.

—Verán —empezó Levi, dejando las formalidades y dando un sorbo directo de la botella—, esta historia también es antigua —hizo una pausa para tomar una servilleta y limpiar la comisura de sus labios—. Había una vez un culto, este se consideraba el dueño y representante del Salvador en la Tierra. Como una buena empresa, tenía una serie de cláusulas y advertencias: no crear historias falsas sobre una tradición que no conoces, no adorar dioses falsos, no robar ni pedir prestado sin que el otro no lo sepa, no nombrar el nombre de dios en vano, no mentirle a tu capitán…

—Vaya que era estricto ese culto, ¿no, Levi? —Hange hizo un vano esfuerzo por romper la tensión que se cernía en el ambiente—. Y bien específico…

—Mucho —contestó él—, porque los delitos se castigaban con la muerte. ¿Y saben qué sacaba realmente de sus casillas a la gente de ese culto?

Nadie respondió.

—La blasfemia.

—¿Blasfemia?

—La injuria o la irreverencia a la religión…

—¿La niña de la chimenea nos va a matar mientras dormimos? —preguntó Connie.

—No —contestó Levi, dejando un brazo descansando sobre la mesa y el otro sobre su pierna—. Pero me van a conocer de verdad si no me dicen lo que está pasando aquí de una buena vez.

Y ahí estaba. Dicho con el tono que uno usa para pedir la salsa de tomate. Quizá por eso les tomó un instante a los presentes entender que estaban en peligro.

—¿De quién fue la brillante idea de jugar a quién es el más hereje en esta fecha? —se quejó Levi—. Está bien que ustedes no crean en nada, no están obligados. Pero deberían respetar la sensibilidad de los otros.

Sasha abrió la boca y alzó la mano. Sin embargo, las palabras se le atragantaron. Y el resto le entendió.

No podían traicionar a su comandante. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y era en lo cotidiano donde uno demostraba sus lealtades: bajar la tapa del baño, dejar siempre un bocado para el siguiente, poner otro rollo de papel cuando solo quedaba un cuadradito, llevar los platos sucios a la cocina…

Había un sentimiento compartido, aparte del temor, en la habitación. Y ese era la lealtad al líder de la Legión.

—Fue el comandante —dijo Mikasa, para sorpresa de todos.

Salvo de Levi.

—¿Qué hizo el idiota de Erwin? —bufó, volviendo a darle un sorbo a la botella.

—El comandante dijo —siguió Mikasa pese a la queja de los demás— que a usted no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños, pero que a él le gustaría celebrar cierta fecha. Así que lo que hicimos aquí fue un intento de complacerlo a él. Pero no tuvimos tiempo para comparar notas y las cosas se salieron de control.

—¿Así que es culpa de Erwin?

—Sí.

—¡Mikasa! —le reclamó Eren.

Incluso Hange parecía sorprendida por la facilidad con la que la muchacha traicionaba a sus superiores.

—Está bien, Eren —dijo Erwin Smith mientras entraba en la habitación con su ropa usual, la camisa mal abotonada porque, bueno, es difícil hacer milagros con una sola mano.

El detalle no pasó desapercibido para Levi.

—¿Dónde mierda estabas?

—Preparando mi tradición de Festivus —le respondió Erwin, con un papel en mano.

—¿Vas a seguir con esta treta?

—No es una treta —insistió Erwin—, así que déjame seguir con esto o márchate.

—¿En serio? —le retó Levi, levantándose.

—Está bien, no creo que te interese la tradición de la lista de "Desahogo de quejas".

Levi se detuvo justo cuando iba a cruzar el marco de la puerta y se giró pretendiendo no estar interesado. Aunque el simple hecho de interrumpir su salida era suficiente.

—¿De qué va eso?

—Según la información que obtuve —le contestó Erwin, colocándose junto al tubo de metal—, es una tradición que implica decirle a las personas que conoces los defectos que más te molestan de ellos.

Los reclutas se miraron entre ellos, aliviados. Era imposible que algo malo saliera de la boca de su comandante y con él presente, las probabilidades de recibir una paliza de parte del héroe de la humanidad, se habían reducido considerablemente.

—No te creo —dijo Levi, al parecer pensaba lo mismo que los demás—. ¿En serio vas a hacer eso? No te veo diciendo nada siquiera suspicaz a un soldado y que no tenga que ver con trabajo.

—Pues lo haré —insistió Erwin, sonriendo para sí porque tenía a Levi donde quería—. Pero puedes irte si quieres.

—Ya que me lo pides de ese modo —respondió Levi tomando asiento de nuevo—, me quedaré.

Erwin sonrió. Los ojos de Levi chispearon. El burro rebuznó. Y así empezó la increíble aventura del Desahogo de Quejas de Erwin Smith. El cual resumiremos porque es bien traumático, emocionalmente hablando.

Uno a uno, Levi vio a los joviales reclutas ir cayendo, ya sea al suelo o la mesa. Los rostros vacíos, los egos destruidos, la autoestima dañada.

Finalmente, llegó el último recluta. Jean se irguió tratando de lucir confiado y retador. Erwin le miró con amabilidad antes de hablar:

—Jean.

—¡Sí, señor!

—No eres muy guapo.

—Gra-gracias, señor —contestó Jean, y se sentó junto a un derrotado Eren al lado del pavo.

Solo quedaba Hange. Y Levi se levantó, botella en mano. Quería ver eso de cerca.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Erwin, cuando el capitán se paró a su lado.

La científica tensó el cuerpo, como si se preparara para una pelea.

—Dame lo mejor, Erwin.

El comandante dio una mirada hacia Armin, que era consolado por Mikasa.

—Hange, a veces eres irritante. Y otras veces, una gran perra.

Levi terminó lo que quedaba de la botella mientras la palabra "perra" rebotaba en sus oídos.

Pero casi de inmediato, sus sentidos le anunciaron peligro. Se volteó hacia la puerta.

Estaba cerrada.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —amenazó, no preguntó.

Erwin le indicó que se callara, mirando insistente a Armin. Levi se dio cuenta que el muchacho parecía contar algo mirando un reloj.

—¡Erwin! —insistió.

—Ya es hora, comandante —anunció Armin.

Levi sintió como si la riptonita de ese tío genial muerto-vivo le hubiera sido lanzada de alguna parte. Sus piernas temblaron, su corazón se aceleró. Dejó la botella en el suelo y miró hacia las ventanas, perfectamente cubiertas por los reclutas.

—Mira, qué casualidad —dijo Erwin—, es 25 de diciembre.

* * *

El whisky estaba bueno. A esas alturas, los únicos que podían dar una apreciación con suficientes artículos entre adjetivos, eran Levi y Erwin.

El burro había servido para romper la tensión inicial cuando empezó a comerse la manga libre de la chaqueta del comandante y pateó a Connie cuando este se le acercó por atrás para detenerlo.

Levi sabía que era el vino y no la riptonita lo que lo había dejado débil. La botella entera que se había tomado, para ser exactos, había afectado su juicio y más que nada sus piernas. Así que mientras los reclutas peleaban con el burro, tomó asiento de nuevo, haciéndole una seña a Hange.

Ella pareció entender bien y de alguna parte de la habitación sacó dos botellas de whisky. Cuando se acercó a él, le dijo que había mucho más de donde las sacó.

De forma muy sutil, Levi se las arregló para que nadie le deseara feliz cumpleaños. También para que esos regalos suntuosos que habían comprado gracias a la insistencia de Armin y la influencia que había recibido de esa horrible tradición en la que se empapó, fueran distribuidos entre todos (no había nada útil de todos modos).

No la había pasado tan mal al final. Los muchachos eran ruidosos, y más si había alcohol de por medio, pero dadas las circunstancias, le pareció "entretenido". Y la comida, salvo por el conejo relleno de huevos duros, estaba aceptable. Hubo una pequeña crisis cuando Levi notó que alguien había tomado de su vaso. Pero se solucionó cuando Mikasa apareció con otro.

Y los minutos se convirtieron en horas, y las horas en anécdotas de niñez y un discurso suicida de Eren a eso de las tres de la mañana. Para cuando el sol empezó a estirar sus brazos, casi nadie estaba en pie.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Erwin.

Levi dio un sorbo a su vaso de whisky y miró hacia la puerta. El burro intentaba salir de la habitación, con Jean durmiendo en su grupa.

—Espera —dijo Levi. Se levantó, abrió la puerta y dejó libre al animal.

Cuando regresó a la mesa, vio al pavo descansando en el regazo de Erwin. El gorrito se había perdido hace mucho.

—¿Entonces? —dijo Erwin. Se levantó y se acercó al sitio donde Hange dormitaba y le retiró la botella que sostenía en manos.

—Dime la verdad —suspiró Levi—, fue un desliz, ¿cierto?

—Lo fue —admitió Erwin, sentándose de nuevo.

Levi le quitó la botella y le llenó el vaso.

—¿Y por qué les dejaste seguir con esto?

—Porque es probable que la mitad de ellos no sobrevivan. Y merecen tener alguna memoria buena al momento de morir.

—Eres un bastardo —siseó Levi—, usando mi paradigma para justificar tu equivocación.

—Soy así de perturbador, ¿cierto? —sonrió Erwin.

—No te eches tantas flores, idiota —aceptó Levi, con un atisbo de sonrisa—. Ya que es tu culpa, esto lo voy a recordar como algo que hiciste por mí, ¿cierto? Vaya rey de la puta manipulación que eres.

Erwin soltó una carcajada.

—Señor… Papá… —interrumpió Mikasa, tenía a Armin bajo el brazo y a Eren en un hombro—, nos retiramos…

Levi los despidió, obviando el pequeño desliz paternal de la muchacha, que pareció sonar divertido para Erwin (y para mí un buen concepto para un nuevo fic). Antes de este pudiera dar su apreciación sobre el incidente, se escuchó un sonido seco en el suelo.

—Era demasiado para ella en ese estado —comentó Erwin.

Mikasa había terminado tirada en un rincón con Armin y Eren junto a ella. Desparramados con ella era más apropiado, pero imaginemos una escena más tierna y fotogénica. El burro asomó la cabeza, parecía que el pasillo era un buen lugar para pasar el rato. Sasha dormía junto a las calabazas. Historia estaba cubierta con el mantel al borde de la mesa y Connie roncaba en el pesebre. Comida, plumas, papel, botellas, apios colgando del techo por alguna tradición que Hange nunca explicó, convertían el lugar en un perfecto…

—Ya entendí —exclamó Levi, levantándose.

Sonreía de nuevo, pero esta vez Erwin tenía la situación bajo control.

—Este lugar… —siguió Levi, temblando de emoción—… ¡Está hecho un asco!

Y ahí estaba. Levi, sus ojos entrecerrados y chispeando, su boca entreabierta y jadeando.

—Erwin… —susurró, acercándose peligrosamente al comandante.

—Sí, voy por una escoba —contestó este, levantándose también. El pavo se quejó y en su mente, Erwin le dijo a Coronel II que aguardara por él—. ¿Un par de baldes, desinfectante y lejía también?—preguntó.

Levi le regaló una mirada pícara.

Erwin asintió, mientras le pedía permiso al burro.

—No olvides los guantes y los trapos…

—¿Y un pañuelo para la cabeza?

Levi alzó la ceja:

—No es necesario…

Erwin echó andar hacia el armario de enseres…

Oh, así que hoy estaban atrevidos.


End file.
